


In Deeper Trouble

by GloriousShining



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: Chan likes to play for money, he kepts meeting dangerous people without fear. And that's where he meets Jun, but that's when trouble finds him too. So he puts the older in his place just to escape...will he come back for Jun?
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 5





	In Deeper Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Woo I wrote a gambling A.C.E fanfic before Favorite Boys ;) with the shippings of MV

Chan kept betting more and more money. All the dangerous eyes were focused on him. A dark room with the dim lights revealing the table with the card and money. The cigarette smoke filled the younger's lungs as the men kept smoking, but it only made him giggle. He knew he would win and indeed, sticking his tongue at the edge of his lips and slide it on his teeth as he placed his winning cards:

"Hahaha, gotcha!"

"Ah you little punk. If only I knew how you do this"

complained one of the men. Chan kept laughing as he gathered all the money. He quickly walked out of the room and bragged about it to anyone near him. Heading home with satisfaction, even if he knew he cheated but wasn't caught. It yet felt right to him as he believed those men didn't have many years left and the money would be useless in their hands. And thankfully Byeongkwan and Seyoon didn't come today, so he didn't have smart opponents. 

Arriving he took his leather jacket off, placing his legs on the table as he sat on the sofa. Taking the money in his hands and smelled them. It was already night so he couldn't do much now, but tomorrow would be definitely much different. Sleeping with much joy after a long time, knowing he wouldn't miss anything he needs. 

The money were spent on the house rent, clothes, expensive food. But only at first, there was a big step Chan wanted to take, and he would do it tonight. He showed and even put his new perfume. Looking himself in the mirror as he added piercings and hot pink color on his lips. He chuckled as he fixed his hair and walked out of the house with a thick wallet. He took a taxi and not long after he was there. In front of a bar famous for putting huge amounts of money on the line and making it big. His smirk growing bigger as he stepped inside. 

His eyes were looking at only one direction, at the table with the money many men were playing. They all looked extremely rich from the money that didn't belong to them. That's when he stumbled few steps back as someone bumped on him. He touched his arm that now started to hurt and gave the other a death glare. The other was taller, with tough yet stylish look and very handsome:

"Uh! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Is it your arm? In really sorry"

"...no, it's ok. I'm fine but be careful"

"I'm sorry. I'm Jun..."

"Chan."

"Nice to meet you....so...You were going to bet"

"Yes, wanna come?"

"Sure"

replied Jun with a smile as they approached the big round table. Many of the rich men chuckled but both males ignored, especially Chan who sat without a second thought while Jun waited for the next round. At first everything went smoothly for Chan, slowly winning again and again. But as he kept betting on more and more money he lost. The man who placed his winning cards started laughing as he gathered all the money but Chan grabbed his hands stopping him:

"No, I don't have any money left. You can't do-"

that's when he was pushed back and thrown off the chair. His eyes got teary and that's when one of them turned to give him threatening eyes as bodyguards gathered around him and Jun panicked:

"Get little kid. You better find the rest of the money you own by tomorrow"

that's when Chan clenched his teeth but forced a smile before showing them the middle finger:

"This is what you all will get"

and the smiles from the faces of these men disappeared. The grabbed him from the shoulders and pulled him up but that's when Jun interfered:

"No no, wait. I'll play in his place tomorrow and if I win you can keep my money"

everyone felt surprised, Chan leaned his head on the side. Why would he do this for him, he didn't even know him. He pressed his lips together as he added strength and pulled himself free. Angrily he walked out without even thanking the older God saving him.

He didn't take his lesson as he headed to a dark bar near his neighborhood. They called it 'dark' since dirty money was transferred from hand to hand. Entering the loud music and intense light felt amazing, no one would annoy him here. Approaching the bar table he noticed a guy he knew, Byeongkwan, kissing Seyoon on the neck and then lips. The older was trying to push him away but didn't stop smiling either. Chan smirked at the view before ordering a light drink mixed with juice. 

No matter how much he wanted to avoid it, the next day had come. He headed to that bar again and was surprised to see the men already gathered together but Jun wasn't there to play for him as he said the previous day:

"Hey, Yoochan. Unfortunately for you that kid, Junhee, didn't come to play. So you gotta pay or we'll take something from you"

the youngest among them didn't know what to do, staring the floor. That's when they started to approach but suddenly he signed them to stop:

"Wait! I'll give you Jun"

"Huh? You're giving us...Jun?"

"Yes, I mean he's worth at least the amount of money I owe you"

"...alright then. His life is in our hands from now. You're free to go"

raised one of the rich men his voice. Chan smirked evilly at his freedom, even if his face made him look innocent he was way more sneaky than expected. With his head up he walked out of the place thinking to not visit again soon. Not until the situation is forgotten and he makes some money, then he would come back and play for more. 

Jun was peaceful sitting at home watching a Korean thriller. He smiled at the well set plot, and got up to grab some juicy drinks. As he was about to do so, there was a knock on the door. He froze, knowing he was expecting no one and not many knew where he lived. He breathed through his nose gathering all his strength before heading to open. He felt confused when he faced the men from yesterday. In few hours he would be heading there to play for Chan but the men were already here:

"What's happening?"

and as he spoke, he was pushed inside, thrown on the floor and held down by three men. One of the rich men standing in front of him spoke:

"You're now working for us, until you can cover the amount of money Chan owns us."

"Ugh! Wait, I can play and-"

"No need to. Chan already gave you to us. You're now one of us. We'll be sharing many of our secrets with you, so we doubt you'll ever be really free."

they all laughed together as they looked down on him, while Jun still struggled to get up his eyes getting teary. Soon he was leaded to the van waiting outside and harshly pushed inside. Even more men were sitting inside, now all men got in and the vehicle started working. But the male didn't let them just take him, starting to grab the door and push the men covering it away. He grabbed the male in front of him by the collar and tried to push him away from the door, the male looked as young as him. Some of the men tried to help their guy:

"Yah! Let Donghun go!"

they ordered him and Jun tried to remember his name. Now Donghun started to stress, frowning his eyebrows in sadness. But quickly one of the men hit Jun with an iron bat making him fall down losing his senses. The next thing he saw when he opened his eyes were those men sitting around him and laughing, all except Donghun who still looked angry. The room looked familiar, he was probably at the back area of the yesterday's bar. Donghun spoke still feeling annoyed:

"You'll beat those who play for money but don't give them back after losing. You'll keep the bosses safe from any attack. You'll work without getting paid until you cover the depth. And...don't you ever attack me, I'm just like you!"

he raised his voice but his eyes looked like he was ready to cry even if he wasn't. That's when Jun tried to get up, stumbling a little before doing so. He lowered his head, feeling extremely angry at Chan but said nothing and did as he was told to. The job started and what he saw was stuck on his head now. Men beating a young male for owing money and they hit him until he bleeds. They saw how those men cheated to win huge amounts of dirty money. And he had to supporting the criminals in his team even after hearing them brag about their crimes. 

At last night came, yet he wasn't allowed to go home. He was once again leaded up the van and they drove until out of the city to a small house where they all slept in a room. Not big enough, which didn't allow him to sleep. Even when the morning came, they all sat in a small kitchen eating conserved food and not all were fresh. He sat silently and his eyes fell on Donghun who didn't seem to mind the situation he was in, or he had accepted his fate knowing he can't escape. 

This would be his daily routine from now on but he couldn't let this continue. Tonight he would try to escape and visit Chan. Everything was a mess once again and he had to be part of it, somehow things got worse and he was in deeper trouble than yesterday. More and more people caused mess so it was him who had to pay for it. Having to hurt more people, stand between dangerous men and see things he shouldn't. At last night came, the only thing he had to do is to make sure he remembers the street back to the city so he didn't stop staring out of the window. 

It was the perfect time for Jun to try leaving the place. Everyone had eaten heavily and immediately fell asleep. So he had to decide now if he'd risk it and run or if he'd stay until the depth is over. Going back and forth in the small living room, his eyes fell on the cigarette on the table. He was so stressed that he needed one, yet he tried to hold and urge back. Without a second thought, he squished, the car keys he stole, in his hand and walked out. He turned the keys after entering the car and drove away as quietly as possible, keeping the lights shut until he left the area.

He drove as fast as he could, turning the lights on as he was now away from the men. Few more minutes and he could park outside the younger's house. His breathing had increased, afraid they may see he run and even stole a car. With trembling legs he approached Chan's window only to see the younger happily watching movies and drinking cold juice, popcorn was also on the table. He didn't care to get the money he owned, even if it was his job. He would let Jun be tortured for being so random with the situation and didn't even feel guilt. 

Jun clenched his teeth and banged on the door. He could hear the younger's footsteps and soon the door opened and Chan's confused face was in front of him:

"You sold me to those men? Without even asking me if I want to give myself for you? Do you at least work? So you can repay them faster and I won't have to be tortured for long"

"Jun? H-how did you escape? I-I mean yes I'm working...well actually not yet but-"

that's when Jun frowned his face in anger. Placing one hand in his pocket and using the other to push the male out of his way. He sat on the sofa:

"Make me something to eat"

he ordered exhausted from nerves. Chan was still standing speechless before slowly closing the door and heading to the kitchen. He cooked and served to the hungry and tired male. As the older finished his meal he knew he had to think quick so the other wouldn't be mad for giving him to the rich. 

So Chan sat really close to him getting Jun's attention. He started to slowly massage the older's clothed private area before kissing him on the neck. But in his surprise he was slightly pushed back:

"You don't have to do this"

but the younger only chuckled in return before unbuttoning the other's pants and slide his hand inside the underwear to touch Jun's member. As he started kissing all over his neck. But was once again stopped by the older who tried to swallow his moans:

"Are you sure you want this?"

"...hyung, make it hard"

replied Chan with confidence and his hot breath touched Jun's lips. That's when he parted his legs and sat on the older's lap. Taking his shirt off before doing the same to him too. That's when Jun smirked and let the other get off of him, he pulled his pants along with his underwear and waited the younger to do the same. But Chan's eyes were only focused on his private area as he swallowed hard. Jun was bigger than the younger expected and he had to do this, to make it up to him. But before he does anything Jun approached and freed him from anything he was wearing.

He took Chan in his arms, the younger's legs wrapping around his lower waist, and kissed him. He sat back on the sofa and let Chan slide on his now hard member. The younger squished his eyes and dug his nails into the older's flesh. Jun smiled in the kiss knowing how it hurt the other and how overwhelming it felt to him. 

He started to pull Chan up and back on his needy member:

"Come on, satisfy me"

he spoke between kisses and Chan started to go up and down on the other's hard member. Shutting his eyes every time Jun went full inside him. Their moans and breathing being the only sound in the room. Jun took out all his needs on the willing younger, and Chan seemed to enjoy it more than getting sad. Jun even finished inside him and Chan seemed to feel relieved, not caring if the first time hurt as long as he could have this feeling after it. 

They started to get dressed and Jun softly yet firmly grabbed him by the jaw:

"Giving me your body doesn't mean I forgot what you did. Get a job as soon as possible"

"Don't worry, Jun. and every time you need me...you know"

he replied with a smile as his fingers softly slide on the male's clothed member, while looking at him in the eyes. Jun didn't move, with a small smirk on his face he looked at Chan's hand moved before looking at him in the eyes again. He then leaned forward buried his face on the younger's neck and started nibbling and biting it. And the excited younger said nothing.

That's when Jun let go of him before giving him a wink:

"Look at it to remember me, I'll be back soon. Don't get mad but...since you're into men, why didn't you take them to repay you depths?"

that's when Chan slapped him surprising him, Jun turned his head on the side from the hit before looking back at the younger with a smile:

"So you're not into men, I'm just special"

that's when Chan gave him an ironic smile before looking down disappointed, while Jun pinched his cheek as he let a short laugh and walked out of the house. That's when the smile grew big on Chan's lips knowing how easily he could persuade the male. 

When the morning came, the younger went to do what he knows best. To play for money. Nothing could make him quit especially when others pay it for him, like Jun. He won one round and then another one, slowly his pockets were filled with money but he knew no one would let him have them, so he run. They chased him but he managed to escape, like old days. He chuckled mockingly as he headed home. He now had a big amount of the money he owned, but he preferred to keep it for himself since Jun was working for him. 

Jun kept taking orders from the dirty rich men. His life was more difficult now, and he was in danger. Weather the men could kill him at any time or he would have to deal with the officers as he was doing dirty job himself. It was a lose-lose situation, so he had to sit quiet and endure it. 

It felt like years but one month already passed. Jun had repaid the depth. Finally he was about to walk out of that hole they called house when one of the men grabbed him by the shoulder and held him close to him. The taller stayed still as the slightly shorter man approached his neck:

"Be careful boy, next time you get in trouble you won't make it alive"

he breathed out through his nose as he finished his sentence letting Jun free to walk away stressed yet annoyed. He walked towards the city and luckily a passing car stopped to give him a ride. Gladly he was a man, there were no many sexualization or abuse chances. He even spoke happily with the stranger and thanked him as they arrived in the city. He immediately walked towards Chan's house. And the younger welcomed him with a smile. They say in the living room, Jun's hands resting on his knees, he was angry:

"You don't seem happy to see me"

that's when the shorter's smile slowly disappeared. He frowned his face in sadness:

"...I've to admit it...I'm not happy to see you. I'm stressed, you may want to avenge me for getting you in trouble and not helping you..."

"And you're right. You got me through this yet you treat me like trash"

"No, that's not true"

tried Chan to calm him down but it only made the older even more angry. So Chan sat even closer to him and hugged him around his neck before whispering in his ear:

"I want you, I care about you...I'm just scared"

and that's when he looked Jun in the eyes to see him feel confused. The older wasn't capable of hurting innocent people, and he had accidentally given the opposite idea to the younger. So he swallowed hard before kissing him on the lips. Chan smiled and kissed him back many times. And that's when all his fears disappeared. Yet he started to understand his mistakes. So he apologized to the older again and again.

Chan tried for long to keep Jun close to him, and even if the older wanted the same he still acted hard at first. They soon started to get really close to each other, even sleeping together again. The hardest moment came when the younger asked him cutely to leave with him for a few days. It didn't take Jun long to reply positively, he also wanted to spend time with him. They headed to Jeju Island. They had started to date and Jun didn't regret trusting a cute troublesome like Chan.


End file.
